The present invention relates to an improved retractable leash and more specifically relates to a structure of a handle for a retractable leash wherein the handle has functional usage and is comfortable to use.
Modern people keep on bringing their quality of life to a higher standard as they keep on improving their standard of living. The pursuit of high quality products has begun even in the market of pet-keeping. In order to meet the market demand, various retractable leashes for walking pets are now available in the market. In general, a retractable leash currently available in the market contains a retractable leash belt being a functional feature of the retractable leash. The retractable leash belt may be extended or retracted when walking the pets.
In order to use the retractable leash more comfortably, the retractable leash is generally covered with a soft gel layer of less than 2 mm on two sides of a handle for the retractable leash. The purpose of providing the soft gel layer is to prevent user's hand injury in case the pet runs in a high speed. However, a running pet may generate strong pulling force, and the soft gel on the two sides of the handle is too thin, and the soft gel is also not reinforced even after years of use, and furthermore, the handle is formed by assembling the two sides thereof. Due to the foregoing factors, user's injury is not reduced. Moreover, the pet may run in different directions. If the pet runs randomly towards both left and right directions, pulling force exerted to the retractable leash may tear the left and right housings of the retractable leash apart from each other. Not only will the retractable leash be damaged, but the components inside the retractable leash will also fall out and may hurt the passers-by.